


Between Dusk and Dawn

by Dreamin



Series: 366 Sherlolly fics & ficlets [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Sherlock spends the entire night with Molly for the first time.





	Between Dusk and Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> For the September 5th prompt -- "The time between dusk and dawn." Sequel to Worth Waiting For.

Dating someone who was completely nocturnal was a big adjustment for Molly. She arranged her shift to work strictly days so she’d have as much of the night with Sherlock as she could. Whenever her friends from work asked her to go to the pub with them after their shifts, she would politely decline, saying she wanted to get home to her boyfriend.

Mary, however, was a lot more curious.

“So, how are things between you and Sherlock?” she asked one afternoon on Molly’s day off. They were on a bench in the park, keeping an eye on Rosie who was playing in the nearby sandbox. Mary’s question sounded innocent but she was grinning wickedly.

Molly blushed, smiling. “We’re good. He’s an absolute sweetheart, really. He always knows exactly what I need.” _He always has._

“Sounds like the perfect lover.”

“We’re … um … we’re not lovers yet. We decided to take things slow.”

Mary raised an eyebrow. “How slow are we talking?”

“Glacial. We want to know each other better first.”

“And you’re satisfied with that?”

“Well … I wouldn’t say that.” Molly smiled a bit. “Sherlock is the sexiest man I’ve ever met and God knows he can turn me on with just a look, but there’s still so much about him I don’t know.”

Mary rolled her eyes. “Tell the man to set up a Wikipedia page. You’ve been dating for three weeks.”

Molly smirked. “When we’re at the point where we’re both ready, you’ll be the first to know.”

“As is only proper,” Mary said, grinning. “Why don’t you bring him to dinner at our house on Friday? Everyone’s dying to meet him.”

“Um … he’s not the most social person.”

“It’ll just be me, John, Greg, and whoever Greg’s with this week. Not exactly a crowd.”

“I’ll ask him.”

* * *

Dusk found Molly in the kitchen, making dinner. She wasn’t aware of the position of the sun until she felt her boyfriend’s arms wrap around her waist and his lips on her neck.

Molly smiled to herself. “Hi, Sherlock.”

“Good evening, Molly,” he murmured, kissing her neck again.

“Mmm… Did you sleep well?”

“I dreamt of us cuddled on your couch all night, so yes, I’d say so.”

Molly turned to face him, smiling. “I have no problems with making that come true.” She paused. “Sherlock, do you ever dream of us in bed?”

His cheeks flushed. “Yes, more often lately now that we’re together.”

She kissed him softly. “Maybe we can make those dreams come true soon?”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and his pupils dilated. “How soon?”

Molly smiled a bit. “I’m not exactly looking for a timetable. When the moment feels right.”

He nodded, relaxing. “Yes, when the moment feels right.”

They cuddled on the sofa watching _Glee_ while Molly ate her dinner. Sherlock no longer needed food and was content to just watch her. After two episodes, Molly had finished eating and turned the telly off. Sherlock looked at her curiously.

“There’s something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” she explained, “Netflix would only distract us. Why me, Sherlock?”

He smiled softly. “I was hoping we’d get to that.” He gently pulled her into his lap, his arms around her securely. “Devotion to me has been matrilineal in your family.” At her wide eyes, he grinned. “It’s true. One of your ancient ancestors worshipped me as a god and taught her daughter to do the same. I tried to discourage the practice of course, I’m no god, but they wouldn’t listen. Eventually, thinking of me as a god was replaced with thinking of me as a protector, then as a friend. That’s how your mother and her mother knew me.”

“Did you come to see them too?” Molly couldn’t help the sudden flare of jealousy.

“No, I’ve only shown myself to the one who means the most to me – my Molly.”

She hugged him tightly. “You mean the most to me too.” She pulled back enough to gaze at him. “I love you, Sherlock. I’m certain of it now.”

Sherlock’s face lit up then he kissed her deeply. Molly kissed him back and part of her wanted to make love with him then and there but she knew the moment wasn’t quite right.

_Soon, though._

They spent hours talking about anything and everything and kissing. Sherlock told her about the other people living on the moon. Molly told him about Mary inviting both of them over for dinner.

“I would love to go, darling, but it would be a little hard to explain this.” He held up a hand, the glow emanating from his skin wasn’t very bright with all the other light sources in the room, but it was clearly visible.

“It’s alright, I’ll just tell them you have to work.” She smiled a bit. “I told them you’re an astronomer.”

He chuckled. “Clever.”

They talked until Molly needed to get to bed. Normally, that was when Sherlock would say goodnight, but this time he hesitated. “Is it alright if I stayed? I’ve watched you sleep every night, but always from a distance.”

She smiled at him softly. “That would be perfect.” After going through her bedtime routine, Molly got into bed.

Sherlock carefully got in beside her then gently pulled her into his arms. Molly kissed him softly as she held him close.

“Goodnight, Sherlock,” she murmured. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured. “Goodnight, my Molly.”

* * *

Molly woke just before dawn to a soft kiss on her cheek. She opened her eyes and smiled at him sleepily. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Sherlock said, smiling happily. “I’ve never had a chance to say that to you before. It’s nice.”

“It is,” she agreed. “The sun will be up soon.”

“Momentarily, but I didn’t want to leave without saying goodbye.” He gave her a soft kiss which she gladly returned. “Until tonight, darling.”

“Until tonight,” she murmured.

He vanished just as daylight started to filter through the window.


End file.
